Fortress Dwarf Star
Operation: The Fortress Dwarf Star opens after a countdown of 7 days. Usually Saturdays. At the end of this countdown, Alliances can register to participate in combat by a "declaration of war" Only the president of the Alliances can make a "declaration of war." This statement that costs 1000 credits pot covenant and allows the assumption that the fight takes place at the close of entries / declarations of war. This fight takes place 12 hours after the opening of the Fortress Dwaft Star. Once the president of the Alliances to buy the gravity field (declaration of war), the Alliances members can then see the rankings of moral and number of participants. Apply: To enter the Fortress Dwarf Star for battle, members of the Alliances must send a fleet to attack the Fortress Dwarf Star. We can only send one fleet at a time. These fleets are credited and increase moral points of the Alliances and they are added to the common pot to create a mega fleet to fight at the end of the countdown. This fleet is temporarily lost for the member in favor of the Alliances. It takes 15 min to reach the fleet Fortress Dwarf Star, once the fleet arrived at the fort, it is possible to send another. The more a participant and morale is high. Both Alliances with the best moral at the end of the countdown will participate in the final battle for the Fortress Dwarf Star. For others, the ships engaged sf.respecti their return home owner. The final battle: After the countdown, the final battle begins. The winner gets the Fortress Dwaft Star and becomes the owner in the next 7 days, the countdown is restarted. Other Alliances are automatically kicked out of the Fortress Dwaft Starand are compensated based on their final ranking. No ships will be lost. All ships incurred by members in the Fortress Dwaft Star will back in their respective owner (15 min flight) Except for the winners who win the Fortress Dwaft Star block their ships inside for 7 days. Losing recovers 70% of these losses. The Moral: It is possible to increase morale by buying a "war chant" There are 3 types of. _ War song _ Song means war _ Singing wider war Benefits: The winner gets the Fortress Dwarf Star and enjoys its benefits for a week: _ Members can attack the System Dwarf Star 2 times more per day (5 attacks per day) _ They receive 5% of all Sales of this Fortress _ 1 accelerator 15 minutes _ 100 Dark Matter _ 700 Dark Energy Or _ 1 nebula browser _ 1 24 speedstone _ 300 behemoths _ 50 Dark Matter And finally, in all vent week, points earned by members will be greater than for other players. thumb|left Compensation: Once determined the winner, compensation is offered to the losers. For third place, each member of the Alliance who applied gets the reward Alliance that is in the filing Alliance. This includes 1 small gamma detector and 20 Dark Matter. The Alliance gets it 300 Dark Matter and 500 Credits automatically added into the pot of the Alliance. thumb|leftthumb